Yusei: Captured
by sweety-1914
Summary: A regular job request leads to Yusei's disappearance and it's up to the rest of the Signers to find him and uncover the plot behind his capture. Warnings for some violence.


Just a quick warning: This chapter especially contains quite major violence.

...oooOOO000OOOooo...

Pain.

It wasn't the first thing Yusei noticed – _Why can't move I my arms...? _– but it was a definite second and certainly the most insistent. From the dull ache in his left shoulder, through the constant throb of his brain against his skull, to the sharp pain of his right leg, which he dazedly remembered was broken, his body was vehemently demanding that he not even think about moving, drowning out all other noise.

Very quickly, on top of the pain, came the nausea and blurred vision. In front of him was a sea of vague colours, with various swatches standing out: yellow, white, orange, black, blue and green, along with a large smudge of red and magenta, which slowly morphed itself into the shape of a crying Aki, staring at him frantically. Yusei was about sixty percent sure that he was hallucinating, because Aki and the rest of the smudges (which had resolved themselves into the familiar figures of Jack, Crow, Ushio, Sagiri-san and the twins, Rua and Ruka) seemed to be throwing themselves at, or leaning on, nothing in the middle of the room.

In his disoriented state he hadn't even registered that he was being dragged to his feet. As soon as he realised, his right leg collapsed under him and he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as the broken bones rubbed together. The only thing keeping him from falling was the grip of a hand under his shoulder, but that was no blessing as the shoulder in question gave a sharp pop and Yusei's already blurred vision went grey, before it was dyed red as he continued to be held up by his now dislocated shoulder.

A face moved in front of his own and said something, smirking malevolently, but it was gone before Yusei had a chance to recognise who it was. He saw a brown blur, topped with red, move quickly and he realised his ears were working again as he heard Aki scream. In less than a second his sight was washed with red through more than pain and tinged with oranges and yellows. As the heat devoured him he heard someone screaming. It was only when he tried to breathe through his parched throat that he registered that it had been him.

Either disappointed by the reaction or bored of the fire, the brown blur moved again and the heat stopped. Yusei had a second to comprehend that he was back on the floor before arms grabbed his and yanked him upright again, this time staying behind him. He began to think that his vision would stay permanently grey as his shoulder was pulled back further and held there. Broken right leg hanging limply, he struggled to get his left leg under him and to rest his weight on it. Before he was completely stable another blur appeared in front of him and punched him, hard, in the stomach. The pain of that caused him to jerk forwards instinctively. When that action pulled his shoulder further he gave a strangled cry and felt tears of pain gather in his eyes. Someone swept his leg out from under him and the grip on his shoulder let go, allowing gravity to pull him heavily to the floor.

Yusei was finding it harder and harder to follow what was going on. He knew someone was kicking him, but couldn't tell if there was one person or ten. Although he could hear, he could make out nothing in the cacophony of screams, grunts, swearing and laughter. Something drew his fading sight to Aki, stood next to Jack. She screamed something to him, and suddenly a large crack appeared in front of her, which Jack kicked and immediately something shattered, filling the air with tiny shards. They reminded him of something, but before his scattered thoughts could focus a particularly keen kick impacted with his ribs with a huge crack. For a couple of seconds everything went completely still for Yusei as he desperately attempted to fill his suddenly dead lungs, gasping around the sharp pain in his chest. His vision, grey as it was, faded even further as his last thought before his consciousness fled registered.

_I can't breathe!_

...oooOOO000OOOooo...

Well, there we go. There aren't nearly enough MainCharacter!DamselinDistress fics so I felt the need to write this. Half-way through and suddenly Yusei is on the verge of dying :S Still no idea how it got so drastic, but hey, I don't particularly like the character doing this so that may have had something to do with it Also, if anyone can guess who the baddie is/what's going on then you get cookies Knowing that it's an official character narrows it down a lot so I wouldn't be surprised if pretty much everyone can guess it right lol. Finally, if anyone has suggestions for a title I would love to hear them, and please let me know if you think this fic should be an M due to the violence. It probably won't get worse than this, but there are a couple more similar scenes to come in the future. Thanks for reading

X sweety x


End file.
